


Todos sus muertos

by rovi_adams



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, POV First Person, Post-The Truth, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rovi_adams/pseuds/rovi_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al final la soledad no era más que un espejismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todos sus muertos

Cuando las personas quedaban atrás y la única compañía era el asfalto y el sol, sé que era yo quien sufría más el golpe de la soledad. 

Mulder nunca necesitó de las personas, ni siquiera de mí... al principio me molestaba, porque su inteligencia se veía opacada por su falta de tacto hacia los demás, incluyéndome. Después comprendí que no era algo que hiciera porque quisiera, sino que era lo único que sabía hacer. Su historia familiar era muy distinta a la mía. Entonces sentí por él una profunda tristeza, una que me hizo protegerle a pesar de las veces que me dejaba atrás.

Por eso la soledad no le sabía a nada, porque conmigo le bastaba. Incluso en estos momentos en que no podíamos tenernos el uno al otro, él sabía cómo seguir adelante. Yo me paralizaba.

Y me da risa que, siendo él quien menos necesitaba compañía, la tuviera de sobra. Y no pudiera compartirla conmigo. De querer quisiera, de poder... quizá también pudiera. Pero yo soy otra cara de la moneda y aunque diga que le creo, aunque sienta que le creo, mi corazón es una cosa y mi cabeza otra.

Voy a analizarlo hasta el cansancio.

-Debes tener aire en tu carta.

Me dijo una vez y lo miré alzando la ceja de costumbre. No sabía de qué hablaba, tampoco sabía si quería saberlo.

-Eres agua. El agua no suele ser tan analítica. Sin embargo, eres más analítica que yo. Y yo soy aire, así que tu ascendente debe ser de aire.

Volví a las líneas continuas del asfalto para no entrar en un debate astrológico bajo un sol tan picante. No por la astrología per se, sino para no tener conocimiento de quién era su fuente en esa ocasión.

Fuentes. Así quedamos en llamarles cuando la racionalidad no daba para más. Porque estar mucho en medio de la nada, te dejaba con nada en la cabeza y mucho en el pecho. 

-¿Cuánto falta?

Temía sonar como que el niño insoportable de aquel comercial. Su respuesta era levantar los hombros, mientras otra pipa de girasol llegaba a su boca y su lengua le daba la bienvenida de tal forma que me causaba envidia. 

Él seguía concentrado entre la carretera, mi pregunta, la semilla y algo más. Alegar desconocimiento no significaba el fin del asunto. Su curiosidad natural haría que mi respuesta llegara tarde o temprano. Una investigación corría su curso a escasos centímetros de mí y yo no tenía detalles de la misma.

-En una hora te prometo cama y ducha fría.

En otras circunstancias le hubiera dedicado una de esas miradas, pero mi mente estaba en otro apartado postal. Uno que no parecía pertenecer a este plano existencial.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

La primera vez que hice la pregunta, Mulder se echó a reír de tal forma que hasta los vellos de mi nuca se pusieron de punta. Después me di cuenta que no era su risa, sino algo más... entonces no quise saber y me puse pálida y Mulder no tuvo de otra que detener el auto, correr hasta mi puerta y abrazarme hasta que se me pasara aquello que me pasaba.

Esa y todas las veces, sus promesas se cumplían. La ducha y la cama llegaban en el tiempo justo y mi cuerpo lo agradecía de tal forma que quedaba dormida enseguida. 

Una vez, sin embargo, mis ojos se negaron a cerrarse y las preguntas acumuladas amenazaban con escapar de mi boca como balas perdidas. 

-La curiosidad matando a Dana Scully.

Su voz retumbó en la oscuridad como un fantasma. Entonces me golpeó la realidad.

-¿Fantasmas?

-Fantasma no me gusta. Muy pintoresco. 

-¿En serio?

-Te lo dije una vez- respondió soltando un largo suspiro. Cuánta paciencia tenía que cargar para la siempre incrédula Scully. Hasta yo misma me reprochaba ser tan necia.

Sí, me lo había dicho. Y yo le había respondido que entonces creíamos lo mismo. Por eso sentía ganas de colocar una almohada sobre mi cara y dejarla allí mucho rato. No podía cumplir con mis propias palabras.

Él confiaba en mí sin importar cuán raro sonara lo que tuviera que decir. Yo seguía teniendo dudas, arrastrando dudas, acumulando dudas... no tenía que dejar de ser yo para creerle. Pero mi cerebro seguía sin entender esa parte.

Una noche de esas, en medio de la nada que nos permitía alejarnos del mundo, el cansancio era mucho pero las ganas de sentirlo dentro de mí podía más que todo. No me importó si dormía, si estaba exhausto, si quería… sin previo aviso me coloque sobre él, como un súcubo sediento que mira con lujuria a su presa.

Antes de abrir los ojos, sus manos estaban sobre mis senos… cuando su mirada chocó al fin con la mía, no era necesario hablar. Estábamos en la misma frecuencia.

-Nuestros cuerpos se comunican mejor que nosotros.

Dijo una vez, en otra carretera desierta, mientras se recostaba en mi regazo.

Sus labios me atraían como un imán, así que me deje llevar por el magnetismo. Quise preguntarle donde estaba el fuego en nuestras cartas, pero no era momento de hablar. 

La camiseta que usaba como pijama ya había desaparecido. No había cosa que me enloqueciera más que sentir mis senos contra su pecho desnudo, sus brazos rodearme, sus…

-¿Mulder?

Su pecho ya no estaba contra el mío, sus brazos no me rodeaban, su boca se alejaba de mí y yo no entendía nada.

-Ahora no…

-¿Qué?

Mulder, ese mismo que siempre tenía una teoría y no tenía pelos en la lengua para exponerla, me miraba con una mezcla de vergüenza y desesperación, gritando con los ojos aquello que su boca no podía expresar.

Pero yo seguía sin entender.

-Es que… mierda… ¡Frohike! 

-¿Fro...?

Mi cerebro envió la señal a mis manos antes que a mi boca, porque en cuestión de segundos estaba cubierta con una sábana, de pie y lejos de Mulder, como si mi madre hubiera entrado a mi habitación y me hubiera descubierto en pleno acto.

-¿Sigue aquí?  
-No voy a repetir lo que dijo.

Estaba siendo partícipe de una conversación que para empezar no podía tener cabida porque el escenario no era creíble para mí, pero esos detalles carecían de importancia porque, según Mulder, el enano fantasma estaba en la habitación mirando como Mulder y yo…

-¡Dile que se vaya!

Esa noche fue para mí un punto de quiebre mayor que la primera vez que vi una nave volar sobre mi cabeza. Las naves, los fetos de extraterrestres, los supersoldados, los híbridos… todos esos los podía mantener en la cuarentena de mi cerebro por el tiempo que quisiera. Pero los espíritus que rodaban a Mulder, conversaban con él e incluso compartían semillas de girasol, esos no podía ignorarlos sin perder el juicio por completo.

Porque eran sus amigos. Porque le ayudaban cuando no nos quedaba más fe de donde agarrarnos. Y si eran amigos de Mulder, eran mis amigos.

Entonces comprendí que todos sus muertos eran también mis muertos. Aunque no pudiera verles, estaban ahí conmigo.

-Mulder- dije muy seria mientras me sentaba frente a él y le pasaba su desayuno. -En vista de que no puedo hablarles… quiero pedirte algo.

-Tengo toda tu atención- respondió él inclinándose hacia mí e ignorando el desayuno.

-¿Puedes decirles que respeten nuestro espacio?

Mulder se echó a reír sin poder controlarlo, como pocas veces lo hacía. Disfrutaba tanto verle así que pagaría por que esos momentos se repitieran más a menudo. Esa risa que le quitaba años, arrugas, culpas de tiempos remotos, terminó por contagiarme a pesar de lo seria que era mi petición.

-Por supuesto- dijo tratando de calmarse un poco.

-Ah… y a Langley que muchas gracias por la recomendación. Son los mejores pancakes que he comido en toda mi vida.

Él estaba consciente del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, pero mi sonrisa no dejó espacio para sus dudas. La soledad empezaba a verse distante… como una vieja compañera que no retornaría más. 

La vida es cambio constante.... frase que escuché muchas veces, pero que careció de sentido hasta verme a su lado recorriendo lugares que no figuraban en los mapas, escuchándole sin reprochar mentalmente sus teorías, devorando pipas saladas mientras me contaba el último chisme que le soltaba uno de ellos.

¿Quién dijo que estaba sola? Le tenía a él y a todos nuestros muertos.


End file.
